Saiharu R. Shotsujika
Backstory Early Life Saiharu was born to an unknown pure-blooded Tamamo mother and a half-Oni-half-Dimanta father, in the early days of Ninjago, shortly after the Dragon Taskforce was led astray by Yoiko Denacir roughly 900,000 years ago. When he was born everyone in the small Oni Settlement he lived on noticed he was different than most other Tamamo hybrid babies. He had different abilities, he looked different, and eventually he was declared as a separate species, named after his paternal grandfather, Bokannu Shotsujika. Early Corruption Saiharu faced many struggles in being accepted as a desperate species, due to the unique power he had and his mentors being unable to teach him about them. This triggered an early corruption, that dissipated before reaching full affect. However, though his corruption dissipated his magic was left unstable, and rather dangerous. Banishment Eventually, the leader of of the settlement he lived on, an Oni named Takahiro Netsukushi ordered Saiharu kicked out of the base after he accidentally severely scarred several guards with his unstable magic. After Saiharu was kicked out he went around Ninjago and rounded up many people like him, other Bokannu. He and his followers established their own village called 'Aitan No Kaiketsu', which was the stronghold of their new tribe, the Shotsujika Tribe. There they were safe from Takahiro, or so they believed. War Between the Shotsujika Tribe and the Netsukushi Clan Once Takahiro heard of the establishment of Aitan No Kaiketsu and the Shotsujika Tribe he was angry, believing that Saiharu was trying to revolt against him. Takahiro created the Netsukushi Clan and declared open war on the Shotsujika Tribe, and After many long, bloody battles the Netsukushi Clan was forced to surrender and Saiharu was present when they were banished to an island, far of the coast of Ninjago, known as 'Feneax-Omu-Zha'. Later Life Saiharu would continue to rule over the ever-changing Shotsujika Tribe which in a few decades would become the Samurakami Clan, after his daughter, Yuueisha married Kiyoshi Samurakami. He would pass away shortly after the Shotsujika Tribe was officially converted into the Samurakami Clan. Appearance Saiharu, in paintings is portrayed as a rather talk man with pearly white goat horns, long black hair done up in a ponytail, well defined cheekbones, and small vampire-like fangs. He is shown to have tan skin with several darker marks underneath his eyes, along with a golden tattoo of a serpent wrapping around his eye. His common attire was that of a flowy light green silk robe with black and gold accents decorating it. Abilities Did to early unstable power from years of not being taught how to control it Saiharu descended into a miner corruption, and once it dissipated Sai was too left with even more dangerous magic than how he started. Did to hurting multiple people he cared about, including his wife, Yosai and young son Ryouichi he vowed never to use his magic, and preferred melee attack methods in battle. Relationships * Ayumu Shotsujika - Father; Deceased * Janai Shotsujika(nee Azi) - Mother; Deceased * Yosai Shotsujika(nee Atijo) - Wife; Deceased ** Yuueisha E. Samurakami (nee Shotsujika) - Daughter; Deceased ** Ryouichi Shotsujika - Son; Deceased ** other unnamed children - all Deceased * Takahiro Netsukushi - Arch Enemy; Deceased ** Netsukushi Clan - aLsO Arch Enemies Category:Masters of Qi Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Shotsujika Tribe Category:YocaiEmperor Universe